fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Overthrown
Overthrown is an episode of This Town of Barkwood that aired on September 11, 2017. The episode introduces the new grade 9 students for the first time. It was rated TV-14-LV. Plot Patrick and Emily are walking to their lockers and they bump into Chris, one of their old enemies. Chris yells at Patrick in a very loud voice "WHEELS!!!!!!" and Patrick and Emily walk over to him, mad. Claiming that he's better than the whole entirety of the gang, and that he'll steal their popularity. Chris walks off with his gang. More TBA. Transcript (Intro) (Patrick and Emily are walking together very peacefully and somewhat close, talking about school) Patrick: So, Emily, what is your home room? Emily: It’s gym, yeah, not too happy Patrick: Yeah, mine is math. that will be... interesting and (looks over at the lockers and the grade 9 group is standing, talking.) Patrick: Aww fuck, lets not go to the lockers, we can Emily: We have to though, it’s where they are Patrick: Fine, but were sneaking over, i’m not gonna put up with their crap Emily: uhhh Patrick (Inturrupting Emily): NO QUESTIONS! (The two sneak over and Chris notices them together at that) Chris: Hey, Patrick, Emily, WHEELS! WHEELS PATRICK, WHEELS MOTHERFUCKER! (Emily and Patrick stare at Chris) Chris: So, Emily, you gonna walk away and leave Patrick sad, or ya gonna go to the bathroom and make out? (Emily slaps Chris) Emily: Honestly, Chris, What the fuck is wrong with you Chris: Nothing, haha, Were all cooler than you, we’ll take all your popularity from you Patrick: You’re gonna take something that doesn’t exist, wow, nice plan dumbass Chris: Nah, you're done, I'm smarter, better and more athleteable than you Patrick: Oh yeah? Well then. (Patrick holds his phone up with an instagram post of a guys leg chopped off with Chris' face poorly photoshopped on, reading "OH SHIT, MY LEG CAME OFF, OH DEAR GOD! 1 LIKE 1 PRAYER") Patrick: And directly after you posted this (Patrick once again holds his phone up, but the photo is him standing holding his leg out, the post says "I GOT MY LEG BACK AFTER SUPER LASER GRAFFING EXPERAMENTAL SUREGERY! #RICHLIFE") Patrick: Than your sorry ass posted this thing (Patrick yet again shows his phone but with a picture of him crying next to a PS4, reading, WHY MUST I BE SO POOR) Patrick: From that I can tell you are not smart, at all. Also, for the record, "Athleteable" is not a word (Patrick walks away) Chris: YES IT IS! I'M STILL MORE ATHLETEABLE THAN YOU! DO YOU EVEN FOOTBALL BRO? (Cuts to Ken in his locker with Owen annoying him) Owen: Ken Ken Ken Ken Ken ken Ken: WHAT! Owen: ... LOOK AT MY LOCKER (Owen opens his locker to find tons of sports equipment, sports team logo pictures, balls, pictures of Abby, and no school supplies at all) Ken: Wow, impressive locker, if I needed more that 2 footballs 1 hockey stick, a couple baseballs and 2 basketballs Owen: Thanks, I built my collection from the ground up Ken: ..... No one even needs 25 balls and 7 hockey sticks, where is your things to learn Owen: Pfft, you're only saying that because your lack of balls... down there Ken: YOU KNOW HAVING PICTURES OF ABBY UNWILLINGLY IS KINDA CREEPY RIGHT? YOU HAVE NO BALLS, IN FACT, YOU NEED ALL THOSE BALLS IN YOUR LOCKER TO COMPENSATE!! Owen: ABBY'S MY BITCH! (Cuts to the DQ where Jackson, Ken, Linda, Emily, Patrick and Tony all sitting, eating and talking to each other Patrick: Sooooo, Owen showed you his locker, huh? was he a douche to you? Emily: Yeah, we encountered Chris, what an asshole! Ken: Owen called me fat for not having a locker full of balls, he said that I have no balls too. Linda: Yeah, I don't get those kids, I had a run in with the other chris, Pete, Justin, yeah, they almost seem like the same person really, it got really annoying. Jackson: Yeah, they also asked it Linda was my bitch, it gets really obnoxious like, what has gotten into them, they were never that ba Patrick: Yeah, Chris yelled "Wheels" to Emily and I constantly, like, no that isn't what it is and... (Tony starts pointing at Patrick and giggling, just for Patrick to slap him) Patrick: Tony, no! Tony: Yeah... Patrick, ya gotta know em, you know, never mind, I had my own run-ins too, walking to Math class, they never shut up... Patrick: reminds me of someone, TONY! Tony: Shut up, Patrick! Linda: Yeah, I think this means something, we need to step up and resist! They're a whole year younger than us! We won't keep putting up with this! All the Gang! YEAH! (Cuts to the DQ Back door where Pete is creeping around, listening and running, crouching to avoid sight and runs back to the Starbucks where the grade 9s are hiding out) Chris: So, Pete, you heard what they were talking about in their own shitty group? to take the 10s we need their interest and topics Pete: No, but they are resisting against us, apparently. Chris: DAMMIT! They're resisting! We must take action! We shall fight! Justin: Woah man, aren't you a little, well, aren't you overreacting? Chris: OVERREACTING!?! I will kick Patrick's ass! THIS ENDS NOW! Owen: Shouldn't we deal with the oh so popular Ken, he dissed me out and he has a lot of friends, he talks to everyone! Chris: yes, we need to take him and Patrick out, they are way too smart for their own goods. Pete: Linda actually dissed us all out and she called us the same person Chris: I thought she was hot, but she's a bitch, good to know! That Emily girl too, what a bitch, why must they all be bitches, there's only one Abby Pete: Whoever dates Abby is the king of us Chris: Fuck you! I'm the king of us and i'm soon to be the king of the school, I'm fighting all of them after school! Owen: I'm the king Chris: Owen... screw off Owen: But we're dating, and we have been for 2 months, how didn't you know, fatass Chris: Anyone who dates Abby who is not Owen and happens to be named Chris gets to be king, I'm king, understand! Know your place! Owen: This is bullshit, why are we friends again? Chris: We went to elementary school together remember? TBA Quotes Chris: You're done, I'm smarter, better and more athleteable than you Patrick: Oh yeah? Well then. (Patrick holds his phone up with an instagram post of a guys leg chopped off with Chris' face poorly photoshopped on, reading "OH SHIT, MY LEG CAME OFF, OH DEAR GOD! 1 LIKE 1 PRAYER") Patrick: And directly after you posted this (Patrick once again holds his phone up, but the photo is him standing holding his leg out, the post says "I GOT MY LEG BACK AFTER SUPER LASER GRAFFING EXPERAMENTAL SUREGERY! #RICHLIFE") Patrick: Than your sorry ass posted this thing (Patrick yet again shows his phone but with a picture of him crying next to a PS4, reading, WHY MUST I BE SO POOR) Patrick: From that I can tell you are not smart, at all. Also, for the record, "Athleteable" is not a word (Patrick walks away) Chris: YES IT IS! I'M STILL MORE ATHLETEABLE THAN YOU! DO YOU EVEN FOOTBALL BRO? Category:Episodes